Untold Desires
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: Sequel to Untold Secrets yes you read that right . The Akatsuki is falling apart. Musoka is burdened with a child she doesn't want, Deidara is a mess, and Pein refuses to do anything to find his missing daughter. What will become of the Akatsuki, and what will become of young Suki, when the men who have taken her refuse to let her leave? Rated M for many reasons. I'm finally back!


**I left Untold Secrets off at a big cliffhanger. I know it's been a long time, and everyone has probably forgotten about me by now, but I am still gonna write this sequel.**

**Hidan: Good! Because I need to get laid...**

**Me: Well you're not gonna. Now, to FINALLY start the long-awaited Sequel!**

**Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, lots of cursing, mentions of rape, mentions of yaoi, the characters being a bit OOC, and a whole lot of "changing of the content"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing Naruto or Akatsuki-wise. I only own my characters Suki and Tomachii, while my best friend (and my co-author) Musoka-Chan7497 owns her character's Musoka and Daichi.**

* * *

She was frozen, enveloped in darkness. Her eyes fluttered every now and then, but they would never open. Occasionally, she would stir, muttering something inaudible for even the sharpest of ears to hear. But even so, someone eagerly awaited her to wake up.

A young man, the age of 20 most people would guess. He looked a lot like the young girl- the pale skin, the green eyes, even the dark brown hair. Though his hair was nothing more then a bunch of shags, sticking up at every angle, the tips naturally a fiery orange. He sat in a stool, over-looking the bed where the girl slept. He would breath heavily.

"Master Sasori," he would mutter. He knew the puppet master- the one thought to be dead- was standing behind him. He was still wearing his mahogany-colored cloak, the hood over his head. His light brown eyes seemed to glow dimly. He turned his head to his minion, but he did not reply.

"When... When is she going to wake up?" the young man asked. Sasori breathed through his nose. Breathing. Such a troublesome activity.

_I never had to worry about such things when I was a puppet, _he thought grimly. Those were the good times, when he was an eternal piece of artwork, where he didn't have to worry about such little things, such as breathing, or having to go take a shit every couple of hours.

"She should be awake soon Tomachii," Sasori told him before lurking back out of the room. Tomachii didn't move from his spot. He just continued to stare at the girl, Suki, slowly stroking her hair every now and then.

_Just a few more minutes... then I finally get to meet you... _he thought to himself as he gently brushed his own brown locks out of his face.

* * *

*The Akatsuki Hideout- the next morning*

* * *

He got no sleep that night. He just kept reading the note over and over, his blue eyes refusing to rest. A crumpled note laid in his hands, allowing him to continuously skim over it again and again.

* * *

_Akatsuki,_

_I'm sorry I have burdened you. I was obviously nothing more then a weak-link to your organization. So much things have gone wrong since I had arrived, or was forced into it as I should say. _

_My best friend was raped right under my nose, and she is now pregnant, and all because she refused to tell anyone what was going on because of me. My other best friend was murdered, the same night I had decided to take a stroll through the woods with my new partner. I never heard a thing- I had gone the other way, unable to save either of them._

_Come to find out later that my own father is your leader, and he appears to hate me. Why he invited me to join in the first place I'm not sure, but I know this- I will never return. You will never find me. You will never see me again- I promise you that much. _

_Good-bye,_

_Suki_

* * *

"Dammit un," he muttered, still reading her letter over and over. It was a girl's hand-writing, but it seemed _too _girly to be Suki. The handwriting was a little more loopy, and Suki never drew hearts above her I's. But even so, it sounded a lot like her.

_It's Pein's fault she's gone. If he wasn't such a stubborn ass... _his own thoughts started to trail off. He couldn't think straight, but he seemed to be the only one who cared. Besides Musoka, anyway, and maybe Tobi.

"We will get her back," Konan's voice sounded from behind. Deidara jumped slightly, crumbling up the note and stuffing it into his pocket.

"What, un?" He said quickly, trying to act as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Konan didn't buy it, however. Her orange eyes were fixed on him, her cloak hanging sloppily over her shoulders. Her pajamas underneath were untouched, and her hair was nothing more then a tangled blue mess. The dark bags under her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept well.

"Why do you look so tired?" Deidara asked. Konan grunted, pulling the teabags out of the cabinets. She grumbled again, muttering about how Kakuzu was too cheap to buy coffee.

"Pein ordered an Akatsuki member to be around Hidan 24-7 to make sure he doesn't try to do anything to Musoka again," she explained casually. Deidara knit his blonde brows.

"Shouldn't that be up to Kakuzu, un?" he asked. "It is his sleaze-bag partner anyway."

"Pein wants us to take shifts," Konan responded as she got out the teapot and turned on the stove. "You won't be tomorrow night, but you will be the night after."

"Thanks un..." Deidara muttered. Konan looked over at him, a hint of sympathy in her eyes. The bomber was just sitting there, staring at the wooden table.

"... It's okay to miss her. You're not the only one," she murmured. Deidara growled.

"I don't know what you mean, un," he said stubbornly. Konan sighed, placing the teapot on the stove.

"It's a shame really. That girl has no idea what she's getting herself into," Konan said. "I mean, with Orochimaru on the run, and with those Leaf ninja's everywhere probably looking for her, she's gonna get into some trouble." She saw Deidara starting to tense a bit. "Plus there's always those rouge nin always running about, stealing money from those weaker then them and raping any woman they can get their filthy hands on." Deidara shifted in his seat, slightly chewing on his nails now in frustration as the blue haired woman continued. "And you know Suki. She may seem tough, but she is pretty innocent. Why, those criminals would just take that innocence away from her without a second thought-"

"I'm sure she can take care of herself, un," Deidara said angrily, clawing at the table a bit. Konan's gaze softened, and she walked over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Deidara, I promise, Pein will get her home before anything can happen to her," she said. "Sure, he may be the reason that she left in the first place, but he will work as hard as he can to get her back." Deidara nodded, not saying anything else for a bit. Konan sighed.

_I hope Pein gets her back soon, _she thought to herself. _She needs him now more then ever, and she's too young to even realize it._ Konan looked up as the teapot started to shriek loudly, letting her know that the eta was ready. With one more glance at Deidara, she walked over to the stove and turned it off.

* * *

She had not slept any better then the terrorist.

_Suki, dear God please be okay, _Musoka thought to herself, her blanket of blonde hair pooling around underneath her. She laid awake in her bed, her blue eyes squinting as the first light of dawn crept into her room. Worry for her run away friend was clouding her mind, as was her fear.

_Hidan got what he wanted. I hope he's happy. He drove both of my best friends away, _tears began to cloud her vision. No, the Jashinist didn't drive them _both _away. He horrible murdered one of them, and promptly drove the other one away. Not only that, but now she was forced to bare his child- the damned thing she doesn't even want. Pein has refused to let her get rid of it.

Now, all she had to do was wait nine months for the demon to be born. Then she would figure out what to do with it.

* * *

**So... um... there is the first chapter... kinda short, but it's letting you all know I am serious about writing this thing isn't it?**

**Anyway, if you are completely lost, you might want to go back and read (or reread) my other story Untold Secrets. Then you will have a clue as to what is going on.**

**Also, I am a bit upset. I know I told you guys that Musoka-chan7497 has been helping me write Untold Secrets, and she will help me write this story as well. Until I hear that she is getting some credit for her hard work as well, then I refuse to update. When she does, I will write a nice long chapter)**

**Now, do you think the Akatsuki can get their lost member back in time? How is Sasori human again? Why does Tomachii want to see Suki so bad?**

**All will be answered next chapter :D Until then, please review!**


End file.
